


Goodbye (To Yesterday)

by Penumbren



Series: All My Yesterdays [1]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: scifibigbang, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Magic, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con References, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On <a href='”http://marvel.wikia.com/Earth-9810"'>Earth-9810</a>, Sorcerer Supreme Tony Stark investigates an alien energy disturbance, runs into a group of friendly superheroes, and discovers a living legend. Then the villains of the piece show up for revenge and try to take what they consider theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye (To Yesterday)

